Transdermal delivery of medications and other compounds has been aggressively pursued for many decades. In most of the cases of prior art, an external pressure source in conjunction with a direct subcutaneous access port is typically provided to deliver the medication through the skin. With advancements in the area of microfluidics, micro-scale devices and micropumps for transdermal drug delivery have been developed in the prior art. However, most of the devices rely on electrical to mechanical power transduction in order to dispense the drug, and use of these devices increases the size and complexity of the drug delivery system. Further, the limited shelf life of some drug compounds makes it desirable to have a device that can prepare the compound to be delivered just a short time prior to use. Therefore, a simple, small, and self-powered device is needed for use as a transdermal drug compound delivery system which transfers a drug compound into the capillaries of the vascular system to enter into the blood stream of a subject over both short and extended periods of time or provides multiple doses of a drug compound over time. It is also desirable to be able to prepare the medicinal compound to be administered in its final form within the transdermal pump prior to delivery.